The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for spacing a display from a chassis in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
For particular applications, such as those involving portability, information handling systems are designed to be as light and thin as possible. To achieve minimal heights for the systems, the gap between the display assembly and the chassis base is designed to be as small as possible when the display is not in use and is secured to the chassis base. In this configuration, pressure to the back of the display assembly can close the gap between the display and the chassis base, causing the display to contact the chassis base or components on the chassis base. This can cause damage to the display, which may be one of the most expensive components of the system.
Traditionally, rubber bumpers have been provided to limit the display assembly from contacting the chassis base. However, when the pressure to the back of the display assembly is sufficient, these rubber bumpers may compress and allow the display apparatus to close the gap and contact the chassis base.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved spacer apparatus in an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.